For improvement of texture of an interior material for an automobile, a surface of a resin molded article has been typically decorated with a wrinkle pattern of a minute recessed-raised portion called an “embossed portion,” for example.
The surface of the resin molded article with the embossed portion has been typically colored by coating. However, in recent years, practical use of an uncoated molded article made of colored resin has been progressively realized for the purpose of reducing a load on environment and simplifying a manufacturing process.
Note that for the resin molded article with the embossed portion, when the surface provided with the embossed portion is observed from a particular direction, a defective appearance called “white blurring” meaning a hazy white appearance might be caused. Such white blurring is often caused on one side of a raised portion forming the embossed portion.
For dealing with occurrence of white blurring as described above, the technique of manufacturing a resin molded article having an embossed portion has been proposed, the embossed portion being configured such that occurrence of white blurring is easily avoided based on a correlation between a shape parameter characterizing the shape of the embossed portion and the degree of white blurring (see Patent Literature 1 and the like).